


My sweet 16 - Yamaguchi Tadashi

by Kishim (ItsumoMK)



Series: Love in Haikyuu [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsumoMK/pseuds/Kishim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi wakes up now 16 years old, with a hangover and some everlasting memories. </p><p>Who was kissing who? Why did his hand hurt? Is Hinata alive? And what happened with Tsukishima?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yamaguchi wakes up to stars

He opened his eyes and stared at the sealing of his room confused. There were stars. He closed his eyes and opened them again thinking that he might be hallucinating. The stars were still there. He raised his hand to scrub his eyes but stopped in midway cause of the pain. And then little pieces of last night started to reveal themselves in his brain.

There had been a huge strawberry cake. Some kind of alcohol had found its way in. Probably thanks to Tanaka-senpai’s sister. Someone kissing. Drunk Hinata. Kageyama covered in puke.

 _I wonder if Hinata is even alive_. He thought rubbing his temples with the other hand.

Then there was a snow fight. Someone kissing again. He remembered Tsukki being worried. _Why was he worried?_

The next thing he remeberes is lying in the snow next to somebody and watching stars. The real ones. _Who was I with…_

And then it hit him like a shock wave after an explosion. He felt out of breath as last night’s events came back to him completely. He sat up and stared at the mini constellation projector in the middle of his room. “Oh no no no.”

He stood up and started to walk around the room ignoring his head throbbing in pain. ”Oh shit, oh shit oh shit!”

He sat down to his bed, rested his arms on his knees and hid his face in his palms. “What have I done?”

* * *

Yamaguchi Tadashi had had few friends. To be exact before entering Karasuno he had had only one friend. Tsukishima Kei. Before he met Tsukishima he had no friends. He had always been small and squinty boy with freckles everywhere. He was often bullied. Then one day came this tall and terrifying boy and told the bullies to fuck off. And they did. As a natural instinct Yamaguchi started to follow that guy around. The boy seemed not to notice Yamaguchi following him.

One day Yamaguchi came school with fever. He had an important test that day. At the lunch break Yamaguchi followed the boy around as usual. Suddenly he felt something click inside him and he walked right to the guy. ”Uhm what is your name?” He asked with shaking voice.

“Tsukishima Kei” the other one answered. Yamaguchi was surprised to get an answer that was different from fuck off.

“M-mind if I eat with you Tsukki?” a hiccup interrupted Yamaguchi which caused Tsukishima to become Tsukki.

“I mean I wanted to thank you for helping me and I noticed that you always eat strawberry shortcake so I brought you one to thank you.” Yamaguchi had spoken too quickly and was out of breath now. “So thank you.” Yamaguchi placed the cake in front of him. Tsukishima looked at the cake for a second and continued with his lunch.

Yamaguchi flinched as Tsukishima began to talk after few minutes had passed “Sit down or go away. It creeps me out if you’re just standing there.”

It took Yamaguchi a second before he understood what had been said. A huge smile appeared on his flustered face and he sat on the chair in front of Tsukishima’s table. From that day on they ate lunch together, usually Tsukishima eating and Yamaguchi blabbering about various things. Yamaguchi lost all his fear for Tsukishima and stayed next to him.

Yamaguchi had never had any other friends and Tsukishima was not big on parties or any kind of celebration what so ever. So Yamaguchi did not celebrate his birthday. His mom would give him his present in the morning and the rest of the day would be as any other. So Yamaguchi never expected anything.

* * *

It was 10th of November and it was cold outside. Like seriously cold. As he walked towards school Yamaguchi almost slipped because there was ice everywhere. Luckily Tsukishima was right next to him and grabbed his forearm preventing Yamaguchi fall. “Sorry Tsukki” Yamaguchi apologized as he was balancing himself on the slippery road.

“Whatever. Just be careful I don’t want you to fall and crack your head open and die on me today.” Tsukishima let go of Yamaguchi’s hand when it seemed that the other one had got his balance back and walked on. Yamaguchi just stared at Tsukishima’s back light blush on his cheeks thinking what might be wrong with the guy. He seemed nice. Maybe he is tired or something. He shook his head and carefully followed the taller boy.

After school ended Yamaguchi and Tsukishima headed straight to the practice. During the practice Yamaguchi noticed that Hinata and Nishinoya were planning something. They were together a lot pretending to practice together. And whispering a lot. Yamaguchi was sure they were going to pull some kind of prank on Kageyama again.

After the practice everybody cleaned up and took a shower. As they were leaving Suga came up to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima.

“Hey, we are all going to out to eat wanna come too?” he asked. Yamaguchi wanted to because he was really hungry but Tsukishima had been weird all day and probably wanted to go home and rest. He opened his mouth to give some excuse not to go but he was interrupted.

“Okay.” Tsukishima said and started to walk. Yamaguchi just stared at his back. Tsukki does not like gatherings. Tsukki does not like places with a lot of people. Tsukki does not like people. Tsukki does not like Kageyama. Why would Tsukki want to go?

As they arrived to the café they all sat down and started to order food. When the rest of the team seemed buzzy ordering Yamaguchi leaned near Tsukishima, who was sitting right next to him. “Hey, are you all right?” He whispered to the other boy.

“I’m fine. Why?” Tsukishima said concentrating on the menu.

“I don’t know. You have been weird all day” Yamaguchi whispered.

“Weird how?” Tsukishima asked still staring at the menu.

“Eh?” the question bothered Yamaguchi the most. Normally Tsukishima would say that Yamaguchi was imaging things or that he was the weird one. But now he was asking how.

“Uhm… I don’t know. For example you have been… uhm.” _Less rude_. He couldn’t say that. Even Tsukki would feel bad if he said that. “Nice I mean not that you are rude all the time but …” Yamaguchi noticed that he was blabbering again.

Usually Tsukishima would stop him and say ‘ _Shut up Yamaguchi_ ’. But this time he didn’t even look at him. And that was the second problem today.

“And you are not...” Yamaguchi was nervously playing with his shirt. “Not looking at me.” Yamaguchi said lowering his voice with every word so that the ‘me’ in the end was barely hearable. His cheeks turned red and he stared at his hands. He regretted saying anything. _Stupid me. I shouldn’t have said a thing_.

Tsukishima said nothing so Yamaguchi hoped that he hadn’t heard him. But that was not the case. As soon as Yamaguchi raised his eyes to check he stopped breathing as he saw Tsukishima. He was directly looking at Yamaguchi, golden eyes big from surprise, mouth slightly opened and cheeks glowing slightly red. Yamaguchi felt something twist in his stomach. He wanted to throw up butterflies. That was how beautiful Tsukishima was at that moment.

They stared each other for what seemed eternity for Yamaguchi. And Yamaguchi was happy. He had loved his only friend for quite a while now. At first when he realized his feeling he freaked out. He knew that if the other one knew about his feelings he’d be disgusted. And they could not be friends anymore. So Yamaguchi hid it well. After he got used to the feeling he realized that hiding his feelings was quite easy because he was always blabbering anyway and turning red or getting flustered was a normal thing .He was a shy kid. Also Tsukishima kept his distance even though Yamaguchi liked to think that when Tsukishima was with him he was more relaxed and maybe even a little more open. He had been to his room and he had seen his dinosaur model collection which is more than any other person in the world, except Tsukishima’s family. So now he was just enjoying the moment as he could.

Suddenly Tsukishima looked away. He looked behind Yamaguchi and his face showed horror.

Then it all started.


	2. Kageyama loses his soul twice!

Yamaguchi turned around as all the club members started to sing happy birthday. In front of him stood Nishinoya with a huge pink strawberry cake. The cake had 16 lit candles.

Yamaguchi could hear Hinatas voice singing loudest and clapping his hands to the rhythm. Kageyama was hiding himself behind Hinata and was quietly humming the melody. He noticed Suga wiping away a tear and Daichi keeping his hand on Sugas shoulder to comfort him. He saw Tanaka-senpai going through his bag looking for phone that was ringing. And Asahi seemed worried about Nishinoya holding that huge cake so he was making room on the table.

Soon the song ended and now everybody was looking at Yamaguchi.

“Well!” Nishinoya looked at Yamaguchi in anticipation.

“Eh?” Yamaguchi was so shocked that he didn’t understand what the other one wanted. Also he hadn’t had a birthday cake with candles since he was two. He was generally confused.

“Make a wish and blow out the candles” Nishinoya said demandingly while pushing the cake a little towards Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi wanted to run away. He was not used to being in the center of attention. And now he was supposed to blow out candles. The chances of him falling face first in the cake or setting the whole restaurant on fire were too high. But there was no getting out of this one, he had to do it.

_I wish…_ his head was empty. He couldn’t think of a thing. _I wish that…_ Yamaguchi turned away from the cake and looked at the members. They had organized a party with this huge cake just for him. A faint smile appeared on his lips. _I wish that I could play volleyball with all of these guys for a long time… And Tsukki too._

Yamaguchi took a deep breath and blew out all candles. Other started to clap and wished him happy birthday.

Suga took the knife and started to cut out pieces for others.

“Sorry we don’t have any presents, but we had so little time.“ Hinata apologized.

“Yeah that right.” Nishinoya agreed. “You should have given us a little more heads up. If Tskukishima hadn’t…”

“Shut up Nishinoya!” Tsukishima interrupted him. Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima surprised.

“Thiš is soooo gwood” Hinata moaned over his piece of cake.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, stupid” Kegeyama scolded him.

“Shut up and try it” Hinata said as he forced spoonful of cake into Kageyamas mouth.

“Good right!” Hinata said as he was shoveling cake into his mouth again.

“Whatever” Kageyama’s face turned red from embarrassment.

Yamaguchi heard Tsukishima chuckle.

“Hey I’m back” Tanaka announced as he walked back to the table. Yamaguchi hadn’t noticed him leaving. But now he was back and he had some bag with him.

“Did you get it?” Nishinoya whispered him eyes glowing with excitement.

“Who do you think you are talking to? Of course I got it. Though I have to be a slave for the next month.” Tanaka said and pointed to the bag.

“Awesome” Nishinoya squeaked.

“Whats going on” Daichi appeared behind Tanaka from nowhere. “Is it what I think it is? “ Daichi also pointed towards the bag Tanaka was holding. Tanaka’s face turned a few shades whiter and Yamaguchi thought that he could see him visibly shrink.

“Oh come on Daichi…” Nishinoya whined.

“It iš okayh” Hinata joined the conversation munching on his third piece of cake. “It’s Yamagucšhi’s birthšday.”

Daichi looked torn between being the responsible captain of the team and letting it go for the night.

“It’s okay. Let them be.” Suga smoothed him. Yamaguchi knew it was decided because in front of Suga Daichi lost all his willpower. Suga had power over him and he knew how to use it. Yamaguchi wondered why was it like that.

The bottle was opened and everybody got their class. Nishinoya held a little speech with Hinata throwing in ‘yeah’ and ‘that’s right’ whenever he could take a break from eating his fourth piece of cake.

Yamaguchis face turned red listening all the good things Nishinoya was saying about him. He wasn’t used to hearing good things about himself. So to distract himself Yamaguchi concentrated on his piece of cake which was as Hinata had been saying all night very good. The sweet taste of strawberry was not to much nor to little. Besides Yamaguchi liked strawberries. They reminded him Tsukishima. _Oh my good Tsukki!_

Yamaguchi had forgotten his best friend who was sitting right next to him all this time. He wanted to apologize but stopped as he saw Tsukishima eyes being concentrated on something else. Or someone else.

He observed what was happening on the dance floor. The cafe had a little area with room to dance and a small music box where people could choose a song. And right now it was occupied by two small and very much drunk boys. Nishnoya and Hinata were totally immersed with their own rhythm. Yamaguchi wondered how nobody hadn’t called police yet and how those two had gotten drunk that fast.

It seemed that Asahi got worried about the safety of nearby tables so he went there to calm the two dancing queens down. But instead got dragged to the dance floor too by Nishinoya who started to dance around him. Asahi’s face turned redder every second as he was trying to stop Nishinoya.

Hinata apparently felt left out so he decided he needed a partner too.

“Ooi Kageyamah! Cmme here!” He shouted. Moving his index finger in a calling way. Kageyama ignored the small drunk boy and tried to hide under the table. As Hinata realized that Kageyama was not coming he decided to come and get him.

“OI I Was…” He started to scold the dark haired boy. But then he got distracted. ”Ohh are youh going to eat thath?” He pointed to the piece of cake in front of Kageyama.

“What?” Kageyama was confused.

“If noht then I’ll eat ith. I looooove this cakhe” Hinata started to munch off the cake.

“I’m not sure you should eat any more” Kageyama said with a worried face.

“Why not?”                                                                                  

“You already ate four pieces. You might get s…” Kageyama stopped talking as he saw the face of the other boy. Hinatas face was white with greenish subtone.

“Oi do you need to use bathroom?” He asked. But it was too late. Hinata could not keep all that cake and alcohol down. He threw up right on Kageyama’s lap.

Yamaguchi thought he saw Kageyama’s soul leave his body. His face was white as paper, eyes wide open and he did not move. Then he started shaking and Yamaguchi was not sure if it was from anger or shock.

Next to Yamaguchi Tsukishima started to laugh out loud. As much as Yamaguchi liked Tsukishimas laugh this was not the time.

“Tsukki that’s rude.” He scolded him.

“Sorry, but the King got puked on him. It’s the best day ever,“ he said while laughing.

“Tsukki! Anyway we need something. Towels. I’ll go grab some from bathroom.” Yamaguchi stood up and headed for the bathrooms. He had trouble with walking straight. Yamaguchi hadn’t noticed how drunk he was. As he turned the corner he came to full stop so quickly he thought he’d fall down face first.

Suga and Daichi were right in front of him. Suga leaning his back to the wall, Daichi right in front of him. Suga had his hand in the back pockets of Daichi’s jeans. Daichis one hand was at Suga’s back pulling him closer and the other one was on Suga’s cheek. And they were kissing. And not that little peck on the cheek. It was deep and passionate. Both of them let out little moans once in a while.

Yamaguchi stared them for a minute not knowing what to do. He had known that captain and Suga were close but not that they were that close. Yamaguchi wanted to turn around and just walk away pretending he hadn’t seen anything but then he remembered Kageyama.

He pretended to cough. Daichi and Suga both jumped away from each other. Their faces were red from embarrassment and they avoided eye contact with Yamaguchi. For which Yamaguchi was thankful.

“Uhm Hinata threw up on Kageyama.” He explained.

“Oh my god! Is Hinata alive?” Daichi asked laughing.

“Daichi!” Suga scolded him. Then he turned to Yamaguchi “I’ll get the towels and water.” He headed to the bathroom. Just before entering he turned around “We’ll talk about this later.” He said looking first at Yamaguchi and then Daichi. Yamaguchi wished that the later would not come.

After Kageyama was cleaned he regained his ability to function. Hinata kept saying sorry. He tried to comfort Kageyama by saying how much better he felt now and that Kageyama saved him. Kageyama did not feel any better and Hinata was still quite drunk.

Suga desided that it was time for everybody to head home. Nishinoya was not happy and Asahi had to drag him out the café.

As soon as he stepped outside Nishinoya’s face lit up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I thought about making this a long time project. Like I write the story up front and then publish it over time. But as I write it I get this urge to publish it right away.   
> So I try to stay on 'about 1500 word at time' publishing.  
> I am still sorry for the mistakes and rough writing style.  
> I am a little over the moon about the number of views and the amazing kudos you guys leave. Thank You so much. 
> 
> I can't promise that the next chapter comes any time soon You know Christmas stuff is going on. Time to eat our selves fat! Or I should say fatter... And now I'm blabbering... 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and Very Merry Christmas to You all!


	3. Kissing in the snow...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I have to apologize. There was a slight problem with the title of the second chapter. When I published the second chapter I was already working on the third one and it kinda got mixed up in my head. So You'll find out why Kageyema lost his soul second time in the third chapter. 
> 
> As always thank You so very much for all the kudos and comments.  
> Love you and Merry Christmas!

There was snow everywhere. Not much, about 5cm. but it was enough to make drunk Nishinoya happy.

Kageyama on the other hand was not pleased. He started to walk towards home.

“Oi Kageyama can…” Hinata followed him but then slipped and almost pulled Kageyama down with him. Somehow Kageyama managed to keep them both from falling.

“You saved me again” Hinata said with huge grin on his face. Kageyama gave the shorter boy a deadly look and started to walk away. Hinata followed him.

“Hey Kageyama can I stay in your place to night?” Kageyama ignored the smaller boy. “I mean your house is much closer and my mom will kill me if I go home like that. And besides your bed is much more comfortable than mine.” Hinata almost ran into him as Kageyama turned sharply around. His face was bright red.

“Shut up!” he hissed.

“Is that yes?” Hinata asked. Then he suddenly leaned in and kissed Kageyama’s cheek. That was the second time Yamaguchi saw Kageyama’s soul leave him. Kageyama crabbed Hinata’s hand and started to walk away fast. Hinata was stumbling behind him waving others goodbye.

“What just happened?” Tanaka asked.

“I think we witnessed young love” Daichi said laughing.

“My kids are growing up” Suga pretended to wipe a tear.

“I think I’ll head home too.” Tanaka said. “I’ll just walk really slow trying not to catch up those two.” He shrugged his shoulders thinking what he’d see. “See ya all at practice.”

The others were relieved that their homes were to the other way. They all started to walk when suddenly Suga noticed that he had forgotten his bag at the café. Daichi offered himself to accompany him going after it. The others waited.

Nishinoya was still quite drunk and excited about the snow. He grabbed some snow formed a ball and threw it at Asahi. Asahi who was not paying attention or more like was not able to keep up with the fast movements of the smaller boy got hit right in the face. Yamaguchi was amazed that Nishinoya was able to throw that accurate ball in his condition. He got over his amazement when Nishinoya started apologizing.

“Ahh sorry Asahi. I was aiming at Tsukishima.”

“Don’t worry about it” Asahi said sweeping snow off his face. Tsukishima on the other hand was not pleased. He glared at Nishinoya. He wanted to make sure Nishinoya had no intention to try again.

But Nishinoya had already found a new interest. He was headed to a nearby park. The park wasn’t big. It was slightly lighted, had 5 benches and a children’s playground in the middle.

Nishinoya didn’t take notice of Asahi’s worried pleads to stay put and wait for Daichi and Suga. He ran straight towards the park. On half way he suddenly slipped and fell. Asahi let out a slight scream and went to help him up. But before he could get to him Nishinoya was already on his feet and back on his quest to make it to the park. Asahi decided to follow him there just to make sure that Nishinoya would not kill himself.

Yamaguchi was left alone with Tsukishima. He wanted to say something to the tall blond and in his opinion very handsome boy, but he didn’t know what. He felt bad that Tsukishima had to suffer through a party with all those drunk people. He knew that Tsukishima did not like to be in crowded places, he also knew that even more he disliked to be around drunk people. He is cold and in most cases rude towards people. So usually people kept their distance from Tsukishima after first meeting him. But drunk people were different they did not get the don’t-bother-me attitude.

So Yamaguchi felt like apologizing but at the same time he felt like saying ‘thank you’. It seemed that thanks to Tsukishima the party happened. He had told others that it was his birthday. Also Yamaguchi liked to think Tsukishima had at least a little bit fun. He had heard him chuckle few times and even laughed out loud even though the reason for that had been Kageyama getting puked on.

“Uhm…” his thinking was interrupted by Tsukishima himself. “I wanted to…” He started but was interrupted.

“We’re back!” Suga said waving. His other hand was held by Daichi. Daichi let go of Suga’s hand as they got closer but kept walking right next to him so their hands would occasionally touch.

“Where’s Noya and Asahi?” Daichi asked looking around.

“Nishinoya wanted to go to that park over there and Asahi followed him.” Yamaguchi explained pointing at the park. “I’ll go and tell them you’re back.” Yamaguchi said heading to the park. As the whole night had been about him, he wanted to do something useful to others.

When he got to the park could not see nor Nishinoya neither Asahi. He was just about to call out for them when he saw Asahi running away from… Nishinoya.

“Hey Asa…” He called out but then Nishinoya caught up to Asahi and they both fell. Yamaguchi went to help Asahi but stopped because Instead of being worried like always Asahi started to laugh. Yamaguchi had never heard Asahi laugh like that. They rolled in snow for a bit before stopping.

Now Asahi was laying on his back in the snow and Nishinoya was sitting on him. Asahi held his hands on Nishinoya’s hips. Nishinoya had his on either side of Asahi’s face in the snow. They were both laughing. Suddenly Nishinoya stopped.

“Sorry I hit you in the face with snowball earlier.” He said and softly brushed aside a loose strand of hair on Asahi’s face.

“Don’t worry about it. You can never hurt me. Look how big I am!” Asahi said.

“Yeah but I’m fast and you are a wimp.” Nishinoya said proudly.

“Noya!” Asahi said pretending to be offended.

“Oh come on you know I’m righ…”

“I love You” Asahi blurted out. Nishinoya looked at him surprised.

“You what?” He whispered, blush reaching to his cheeks. Asahi gently touched Nishinoyas cheek.

“I - I lov…” Asahi could not finish his sentence because Nishinoya suddenly pressed his lips against his. The kiss was short. Their lips where just pressed against each other. Nishinoya lifted his head a little to look at Asahis face. Checking that he was okay. To Nishinoya’s surprise the always shy Asahi moved his hand from Nishinoyas cheek to the back of his head and pulled him closer for another kiss. Nishinoya was more than okay whit it. This time the kiss was more deep and passionate. Nishinoya was leaning in more and his hands were in Asahi’s hair. Asahi was pulling Nishinoya in, one hand on the back of his head and the other one on his lower back.

They broke off the kiss to breathe. Nishinoya used this as chance and said

“I love you too” A huge smile appeared on Asahi’s face and his cheeks turned red from embarrassment. He looked away to hide it. Within a second his face turned from entirely happy to utterly terrified as he saw Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi had stood there whole this time unable to move or think. He knew he should have said something from the beginning but he was too shocked. All this time he had thought that he was only one in the club who was gay. But now it seemed that most of the members were in relationships with each other. First Daichi and Suga, although suspicions were there before, then the weird couple Kageyama and Hinata and now Nishinoya and Asahi. Now he was there staring at Asahi who looked like he was about to cry.

“Asahi what’s wro…” Nishinoya asked but got choked by his own words as he saw Yamaguchi. With extremely fast movements he jumped up.

“S-suga … Daici… Back” Yamaguchi managed to say before he turned around and walked away. Asahi stood up as well and followed him head held low and blushing fiercely just like Nishinoya.

“Hey!” Suga said smiling as he saw them coming. He turned worried as soon as he saw their faces. “What happened?” He asked.

“Nothing.” Yamaguchi said in a tone that said ‘this conversation is over’. Usually Yamaguchi never spoke up in a conversation, so the others thought it might be better to let it go. They walked on quietly because Nishinoya was always the one to speak but this time he made no sound.

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima said their goodbyes to the others on the crossroad where their home ways parted. Leaving Yamaguchi and Tsukishima on their own.

 

 

 


	4. The stars...

Tsukishima walked few steps ahead of Yamaguchi giving him a chance to look at the taller boy’s back. Walking like that without any words gave him a moment to think about what had happened.

When he woke up he didn’t even remember, that it was his birthday until his mother gave him a little package and wished him ‘happy birthday’ before rushing off to work. In it were a new pair of socks and some money. It had been like this for years. Something small and some money. His mother had always thought that Yamaguchi knew what he wanted and should buy it himself. Usually it was spent on new volleyball gear.

Rest of the day had been usual if not to count Tsukishima’s weird behavior. _Weird how exactly?_ _Tsukishima was extra nice towards me and if what Nishinoya said was right…_ Yamaguchi’s jaw fell open when it all came to him. Tsukishima had known. Or rather Yamaguchi had not known that Tsukishima had known. 15 th November of every year since they had met flashed before Yamaguchi’s eyes. Each year on that day Tsukishima would act nicer but Yamaguchi always thought that it was because Tsukishima was tired or feeling sick. They’d also go out to eat, but they do that every other day anyway. On 15th though Tsukishima would order something sweet for himself and for Yamaguchi. Also he would pay the bill. And then Tsukishima would invite Yamaguchi over to his place and they’d play computer games as always, but on that day Yamaguchi would choose the game. After a while Yamaguchi would go home. Like always...

How had Yamaguchi not noticed little things that Tsukishima had done on that day. Could it be that it was because Yamaguchi had thought that Tsukishima had no idea when Yamaguchi’s birthday was.

But Tsukishima was the one who had told the others about his birthday. He had known.

‘I don’t want you to fall and crack your head open and die on me today…’ the words echoed in Yamaguchi’s ears. The ‘today’ that had slipped past Yamaguchi in the morning now making sense.

_All these years…_ Yamaguchi thought as he looked at Tsukishima’s back. For anyone else it might have been just a birthday celebration, but for Yamaguchi it was so much more. Yamaguchi felt his love for the blond boy fill up and over his limits. And the something clicked inside Yamaguchi as once before.

Yamaguchi crouched down took a hand full of snow rolled it up to a snowball and threw it. The ball hit Tsukishima right at the back of his head. Yamaguchi stopped breathing.

_What the hell! Why did I do that? Oh shit!_ Yamaguchi thought as he was standing not able to move because of the shock of what he had done. His face reflected his thoughts. It had lost all its color and his eyes were big. He looked like he was about to pass out.

Tsukishima stood still for a second then slowly turned around and looked at Yamaguchi in confusion. He wasn’t sure what had just happened. Seeing Yamaguchi standing with snow on his mittens confirmed his suspicion. Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi who was ready to pass out at any moment and opened his mouth to say something but before he could say a word Yamaguchi came back to live.

“T-Tsukki I’m so… I-I don’t… I…” Yamaguchi stuttered unable to construct a sentence. He stopped as Tsukishima crouched down and started to scoop up snow. When he had enough he formed a ball. The last thing Yamaguchi could see before it hit him right at the face was Tsukishima smirking.

When Yamaguchi had gotten enough snow out of his face to open his eyes he saw Tsukishima crouched again.

“If it’s war that you want…” Yamaguchi heard Tsukishima mumble before another ball hit him. This time, as Yamaguchi was quick enough to turn, it hit him on his side. Tsukishima was already making another ball with smirk on his face. Yamaguchi’s face lit up and he started to make his own snowballs to start his counterattack.

Their snowball fight lasted quite a long time. At some moment Yamaguchi threw a snowball up in the air and made a jump float serve at Tsukishima. Tsukishima quickly got into position and received that ball, or what was left of it, by instinct. From then on they started to serve snowballs to each other and receiving or blocking them.

It was another Tsukishima’s serve, which Yamaguchi was determined to catch, that he was running after when he slipped. Tsukishima looked in horror as Yamaguchi lost his footing and started to fall on his back. Yamaguchi’s quick reflexes made him stretch out his left hand to stop the fall, but on this case his whole body weight fell on that hand. It made a loud ‘thump’ as his back hit the ground. For Tsukishima it all had been in slow motion, but for Yamaguchi it had been too quick to follow. Suddenly he was on the ground and his hand and back hurt.

Tsukishima rushed over to see if Yamaguchi was alright. Before he could get to him Yamaguchi started to laugh. Tsukishima looked at the boy wondering if he had hit his head to hard.

“Haha I’m worse than Nishinoya. I mean I’m not even that drunk anymore” He said.

“Hey that is not funny you could have gotten seriously hurt” Tsukishima scolded Yamaguchi his voice being mad and worried at the same time. “What if you…”

“I can see a star!” Yamaguchi yell out loud in amazement and cut of Tsukishima.

“What?” Tsukishima asked in confusion. First thing that came into his mind were those yellow starts that cartoon characters got when they hit their heads.

“Tsukki look another one!” Yamaguchi yell still lying in the snow pointing upwards at the sky. Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi lying there in the snow, with his heart still beating fast from the scare he had gotten. That small dark haired boy he hanged out with every day could have died just now and all he cared of were the stars. He didn’t even glimpse towards the sky.

“I can see stars every day” he said in a soft tone.

“Oh come on Tsukki no you can’t! What if it rains?” Yamaguchi argued back.

“They’re on your face” Tsukishima whispered. Yamaguchi felt blush reach his cheeks. He didn’t dare to look at Tsukishima. He stared to laugh nervously.

“What are you talking about? Tsukki did you have too much to drink? He asked pretending to scold him.

“Y-your freckles… They remind me stars,” Tsukishima explained. He talked so quietly that for a second Yamaguchi thought that he was imagining it. Yamaguchi stared at the starts above him.

“Really… They do? Wow…” he whispered. Yamaguchi just laid there in the snow not even feeling the cold, thinking that this was the best birthday ever. This was the best day of his whole life. He was afraid that it was just a dream and if he moves he’ll wake up.

Suddenly a hand came into his field of vision. Tsukishima was holding it out to help him get up. Yamaguchi looked at the owner of the hand. He didn’t move himself. Or more like wasn’t able to. He was stunned by Tsukishima who stood there in front of him hair slightly wet and messy from the snow, cheeks slightly pink.

“You’ll catch a cold if you stay like this” he said. Avoiding eye contact with him. Yamaguchi took the hand and stood up.

Now moving Yamaguchi noticed the pain. His left hand was hurting a lot. It had already swollen up a little.

“We should get going you need some ice” Tsukishima said and started to walk again. Yamaguchi let out a little laugh, crouched down, took some snow and held it on his wrist. Yamaguchi started to walk but came to stop as he found Tsukishima looking at him in confusion.

“Ice” He said looking at his hand.

“Whatever. “ Tsukishima said blushing from embarrassment of not thinking about it himself. He turned around and started walking. Yamaguchi followed him.

They were almost at his house when Yamaguchi noticed that Tsukishima was sending him home. He wanted to tell him that it was not necessary. But before he could say something Tsukishima turned around. He was holding a box in his hand. Yamaguchi had no idea where it came from.

“Uhm you never actually said anything so I thought that… “ he seemed to struggle with words.

“Never mind. Here.” He held out the box towards Yamaguchi.

“Happy birthday… Or something.” He said blushing. Yamaguchi could see that even his ears were red. He took the box thinking what to say. There were so many things that Yamaguchi wanted to say to the tall blushing boy standing in front of him whom he had loved so many years. It felt like simple ‘thank you‘ was not enough.

“I love You”

_What no! Why did I say that? No please no!_ Yamaguchi was as much surprised by his own words as the boy in front of him. He wished that the ground would open up and swallow him whole. That night had been amazing. Everything had been perfect and now he had ruined it. He had ruined everything. Yamaguchi felt his eyes filling with tears. _How could I be so stupid! I have to…_

“I-I didn’t… I mean not like...” He stumbled with words holding back tears. His mind was blank he didn’t know what to say, how to make it right. He didn’t look at Tsukishima, he was too afraid. Tsukishima probably hated him now.

Then he suddenly felt a hand on his cheek. Tsukishima forced him to look up at him. As Yamaguchi raised his eyes he stopped breathing.

Tsukishima was looking at him golden eyes soft and kind. There was not a hint of disgust or hate.

“I know Tadashi.” Tsukishima said with a gentle voice. Then his eyes turned sad as he gently wiped away a tear from Yamaguchi’s cheek.

“I know…” he whispered in a sad almost painful tone. Then he turned around and walked away.

Yamaguchi just stood there holding a box unable to move or think. He was empty, there were no emotions left. No tears, no fear, nothing. Only thing left was his cheek that was burning from Tsukishima’s touch.

He entered his house, said ‘I’m home’, answered his mother’s question about the night with simple ‘fine’ and walked upstairs to his room all on autopilot. There he took off his clothes and sat on the floor the box from Tsukishima in front of him. He stared it for a while. Then he opened it. Inside was a mini constellation projector. He took it out of the box and turned it on. He turned off all the lights in the room took a pillow and sat on the floor again. He stared at the projector knowing that the stars where on the walls and on the ceiling. And then he cried…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that you hate me now. For gods sake I hate myself. I don't know why it had to end like that. I-I'm sorry. But somehow this whole thing started from Tsukishima's last words 'I know Tadashi. I know...' The feels I have in this sentence is immense. Also the hard endings are ones that are the most remembered...  
> The thing is that I really wanted to make this 2014 project. So I wanted to end it this year. Also I wanted to end it before I go on full study mode... Which starts tomorrow.  
> I promise you guys that I'll make a sequel to this. A little Tsukishima pov. Then it'll all make sense. Also we still have 'The talk' with Freckles, Daichi and Suga. And we want to know what happens to Asahi and Noya... Don't forget we still don't know if Hinata is alive or not. The King did have him over for the night... If you know what I mean.  
> But I can't give you any deadline... I have exams till the end of January so I don't think that anything will be done during that time. After that maybe...  
> Okay be well and have an awesome New Year's Eve.
> 
> UPTATE! I started with part two so much sooner than I thought I would... So check it out (^.^) [HERE!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3095825/chapters/6706430)   
> UPTATE 2 If you just want to know what happens a day after Yamaguchi's birthday [Check This Out](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3334121)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I wanted to write something... And this thing carved it's way out of my fingers. I-I -I have never written a fic. That is not true I did write a fic about 6 months ago but it was like 200 words only. And I never published it anywhere. So now I'm here and I seriously don't know what I'm doing.  
> So to ease your anger for this crappy work I must say that my first language is not English so my writing stile might suck. I have no proof readers because... I don't know why. And this is my first ever published work. 
> 
> So I really love Tsukiyama. And some how I feel a little connection with Tadashi. He is a lot like me. Or I am a lot like him... Same thing I think...  
> Yeah I dream about a day when I can make a mature rated work about those two but it is definitely not now. Cries.  
> Okay leave a comment and have an awesome day!


End file.
